Love paradise
by MissChemicalReaction
Summary: Una nueva vida, una oportunidad para reconstruirlo todo de zero. Jasper y Alice viviran su historia mas intima desde que estan juntos. Una nueva mudanza a una ciudad europea hara que todo cambie en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos.
1. La mudanza

Prefacio

Alice POV

Siempre me gusta amanecer al lado de Jasper, si no lo hago no empiezo bien el día y mis visiones son más borrosas de lo habitual. Jasper es para mí, la razón de mí ser, la razón de mi vida, siempre recordare la visión que tuve antes de encontrarme con él, antes de que supiera que toda mi vida iba a cambiar junto a este ser maravilloso. Todavía la recuerdo, un día de lluvia en una cafetería yo estaba sentada en un de los taburetes de la barra y él entraba sin saber que yo le estaba esperando. Después de un rato hablando, salimos cogidos de la mano, mirándonos a los ojos, un sentimiento de emoción pasaba en ese momento por mis sentidos.

Siempre es bueno revivir el pasado, pero el presente es más importante, ya que ahora llegaba el verano y era hora de mudarse. ¿A dónde?, no lo sé, eso se lo dejo a Carlisle, pero si pudiera elegir, elegiría Londres o España, pero en realidad me da igual, simplemente me dejo llevar.

En ese momento una visión invadió mi mente. Carlisle convocándonos a todos en una reunión para preparar la mudanza. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, dando saltitos cada vez más rápidos hacia el salón con Jasper cogido de mi mano. Yo arrastraba a Jasper a todos sitios y luego le daba explicaciones, así que esta vez no iba a ser distinto, mientras bajábamos por las escaleras le susurraba al oído todo lo que ocurría.

-Carlisle, ya estamos aquí- dije con impaciencia, supuse que llegábamos un poco pronto.

-Bien, Alice veo que tu ya lo sabes, no se te puede esconder nada!- dijo Carlisle sorprendido- Chicos bajad un momento.

El momento de la visión había llegado, todos salieron de sus habitaciones e incluso Bella y Edward llegaron de su pequeña casita en el bosque, llevaban a Nessie en brazos.

-Como ya sabéis no podemos permanecer mas tiempo aquí, esto se nos ha ido de las manos, yo no aparento la edad que digo tener y Esme tampoco. Nos tenemos que mudar, e lugar es elegible, haremos una pequeña votación, el lugar que más votos tenga será el nuevo hogar de los Cullen.- Carlisle nos repartió unos papelitos a cada uno, seguidamente Esme unos bolígrafos y todos empezamos a escribir nuestro lugar de preferencia, yo estaba indecisa, todavía no había llegado una visión que me pudiera aclarar el lugar en el que nos íbamos a alojar. Pero por pura indecisión escribí Londres, me parecía una ciudad hermosa y llena de misterio, allí es donde habían sucedido las maravillosas historias de Sherlock Holmes. Todos nosotros tiramos nuestro papelitos dentro de un sombrero que Carlisle había ido a buscar a su despacho.- La suerte esta echada- Carlisle cogió el primer papelito- En el primero pone Canadá, Esme cariño apunta los resultados en la pizarrita de la cocina, en el segundo otra vez Canadá- Seguidamente todos miramos a Emmett y Rosalie, últimamente Emmett me comentó que quería cazar osos polares.- Bien ya van dos punto para Canadá, que conste que no me parece un mal sitio para vivir, allí no destacaríamos mucho- Todos reímos y Emmett me sacó la lengua, él no le había hecho gracia.- Voy a sacar el tercer papelito, en el cual pone Copenhague, ese lugar es muy bonito. Otro punto más para Copenhague que ya van dos, el quinto pone también Copenhague. Lo siento Emmett, se que te hacia especial ilusión ir a Canadá pero Esme y yo también hemos puesto Copenhague.

Cinco minutos después me vi haciendo las maletas y metiendo mis cosas en cajas, toda la vida que habíamos tenido aquí se iba a ir por el sumidero, pero mirándolo por otro lado allí podríamos empezar una nueva vida e ir otra vez al instituto, conocer gente nueva y Carlisle podría trabajar otra vez en un hospital sin que nadie sospeche de él. Y con esta mudanza Esme y yo podríamos decorar una casa nueva, con mueles nuevo e ideas nuevas.

Cogí las maletas que estaban en la buhardilla, metí toda mi ropa, la que todavía no había utilizado por supuesto y mis joyas, mis zapatos y todos los recuerdos de mi vida a solas con Jasper, fotos, regalos… y de mi vida en Forks, bueno de todas manera me llevo un reglo muy grande y es que Forks me ha dado una hermana y una sobina y lo más importante una razón para el vivir de mi hermano.


	2. Recuerdos y Viajes

**Jasper POV**

Después de la votación, decidimos empaquetar las cosas y hacer las maletas. Fue difícil para todos, aunque especialmente para Bella, Jacob y para mi. Para Bella porque eso suponía que diría adiós a todo aquel que conocía y con el que tenía una buena relación. Para Jacob, porque debía abandonar a su familia y a la manada, pero tenía claras sus prioridades, lo principal era Nessie. Y para mí porque podía sentir como se sentían todos, ninguno quería irse. Pero según las visiones de Alice, algún día volveríamos, en el futuro, cuando nadie pudiese acordarse de que habíamos estado en el pueblo antes. Por eso Esme nunca hace la mudanza de todos los muebles, deja algunos en cada casa, para futuras mudanzas.

_Copenhague_... _Copenhague_... No era de mis ciudades favoritas, pero no debería estar mal si seguía al lado de mi familia y como no, de Alice. Sin ella, nada tendría sentido. Puedo comprender el dolor que debió sentir mi hermano cuando se fue de Forks para "proteger" a Bella. Pero eso es parte del pasado.

-¡Jasper!- La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. El sabía en que estaba pensando, la ola de dolor que sentí llegar de su parte me enfermaba.

-Lo siento- dije yo, cabizbajo, sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaba y le dolía recordar ese error del pasado.

-¡Jasper!- esta vez era Alice quien me llamaba.-Ven un momento, por favor-

Rápidamente fui hasta donde estaba mi media naranja, sin saber lo que me esperaba.

**Alice POV**

Realmente no quería abandonar el lugar en el que tenía tantos recuerdos. Al principio solo fue otro insignificante hogar en el que estar con mi familia. En cuanto apareció mi nueva hermana, Forks pasó a ser otra cosa para mí. Fue el renacer de esta familia, un soplo de aire fresco para mí, todos agradecíamos a Bella por cambiar un poco nuestras vidas.

Estaba recogiendo la ropa, cuando una visión apareció ante mis ojos.

~ _Principio de la visión _

"Estaba en un nuevo hogar, en una ciudad que supuse que era Copenhague. Era una habitación luminosa, aún sin decorar, pero bonita y espaciosa. Estaba estirada en la inútil cama (evidentemente, inútil para dormir...) junto a la persona a la cual más amaba yo en este mundo. Había unos cuantos muebles en el cuarto, una cama y una cómoda."

~ ~ Fin de la visión ~ ~

Sabía exactamente como continuaría la visión, algo que solo incluía un mueble y dos personas, pero debía llevar a cabo la misión de decorar mi futura habitación por unos años. Sabía que era un cuarto espacioso y por muchos muebles que hubiese, seguiría sobrando pared... Sabía exactamente que es lo que quedaría fenomenal en mi, es decir, nuestra habitación.

-Jasper-dije, sin necesidad de gritar, pues sabia que me escucharía- Ven un momento, por favor.

En cuanto vino, le pedí que convocase a toda la familia a las 20:30, justo cuando nevaría. No era solo para mi habitación, era para toda la familia.

A esa hora, estaban todos en el salón, esperando a que les contase mi plan.

Les pedí que por favor, me siguiesen.

En cuanto les llevé fuera, subí corriendo a por mi cámara de fotos, este era un momento para recordar.

En cuanto me vieron con la cámara de fotos, averiguaron mis intenciones. Después de varias fotos de toda la familia, fotos de con cada miembro de la familia y de todas las parejas, decidimos tomar una foto a la casa e ir a buscar el avión privado en cuanto Rosalie, Esme y Bella acabasen de hacer la maleta.

Eran las 10 de la noche y ya estábamos en pleno vuelo, dirección Europa.

Al llegar a Copenhague, pudimos ver las impresionantes de la ciudad. Una ciudad llena de luz y de misterio. En cuanto dejamos el avión en el hangar (si, Carlisle tiene licencias de pilotaje y de aterrizaje en todos los aeropuertos, al principio pensaba que era una estupidez, pero con el tiempo, acabas viendo que es una gran ventaja), fuimos al hotel más lujoso de la ciudad, mientras no encontrásemos una casa, debíamos vivir en un hotel. Para Rosalie y para mí, el lujo era indispensable y como no, el dinero no es un problema para mi familia, demos gracias a quien sea que esté ahí arriba por ello, muy a disgusto de Bella, podíamos estar años en ese caro hotel, sin tener ningún remordimiento sobre nuestros ahorros.

Decidimos escoger habitaciones separadas, en plantas diferentes, pues las actividades nocturnas suelen ser de volumen elevado. En cuanto cogimos las suites en las plantas vacías, pues en esta época del año, mediados de Enero, no había mucha gente en el hotel (a beneficio de la familia vampírica), cada pareja se dijo adiós y quedamos a las 10 en la recepción del hotel para ir a buscar una casa de campo.

Después de unos días, Esme había escogido ya la casa perfecta. Una casa de campo, a las afueras de la ciudad, de unas 7 habitaciones y 5 baños, con cocina, garaje, piscina, jacuzzi y otros lujos con los que la mitad de los humanos de este mundo soñarían con tener en su casa, pero desgraciadamente no se pueden permitir, no os lo toméis a mal, no es que sea arrogante, pero la verdad es que si yo fuese humana, esta casa solo podría soñarla porque necesitaría varias vidas para poder pagarla.

Las chicas fuimos corriendo a escoger habitación, Rosalie se quedó con habitación de la tercera planta, Bella con la de la segunda planta, donde estaba la habitación de mi hermano y otra para mi queridísima sobrina y para Jacob, al igual que la mía y mis padres se quedaron con la del primer piso, donde están la innecesaria cocina, el comedor y la sala con jacuzzi.

Decidimos empezar a mover muebles y preparar un poco las habitaciones, evidentemente, solo un poco, pues Esme y yo aún debíamos pintar la casa, escoger las alfombras, las puertas, los cuadros... Me encanta ir de compras y decorar hogares, últimamente estaba planteándome el trabajar como decoradora y personal shopper más que estudiar, el instituto rara vez era entretenido, me encantaría trabajar de mi hobby y poder conseguir dinero, para hacer viajes con Jasper y hacerles regalos a la familia, bueno, y por supuesto, para comprar ropa sin tener que depender del dinero de Carlisle, pero aún debía contárselo a mis padres y a mis hermanos. Jasper ya lo sabía y apoyaba cualquier decisión que me hiciese feliz.

Cuando Jacob y Nessie dormían, les dejamos solos en casa, pues yo sabía que no despertarían antes de que volviésemos. Fuimos a cazar, a tantear el terreno, debíamos saber donde hay la mejor "comida", como dirían los humanos. Los renos realmente eran apetecibles, pero nos cruzamos con unos alces que realmente nos dejaron llenos.

Después, decidímos volver y pasar el resto de la noche en pareja. Rosalie y Emmet se fueron a un club, a bailar y a hacer dios sabe qué. Esme y Carlisle fueron a dar un paseo romántico por la playa, Edward y Bella fueron a mirar los terrenos cercanos para ver donde construir una casita propia, como la que tenían en Forks, algo que todos deseabamos hacer, pero que aún no habíamos pensado. Y Jasper y yo, bueno, digamos que estubimos entretenidos.


	3. La vision

Jasper POV

Esta casa es un sueño, es incluso mejor que la que tuvimos en Forks. Pero mucho mejor. Las siete habitaciones eran suficientes para alojar a una familia vampírica que va creciendo por momentos. Con la llegada de la pequeña Nessie al mundo, toda nuestra casa se revoluciono. Ahora éramos un punto débil para los Voulturis, una familia fácil de atacar. Edward nos explicó a todos su conspiración contra nosotros en la batalla para proteger a Bella. Así que todos sabíamos que no les caíamos bien a los Voulturis.

Una gran ola de alegría me llego desde el piso de arriba, justo donde estaba mi habitación y la de Alice. Qué raro ¿no? Corrí hasta allí y me di cuenta de que Alice saltaba de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-No me digas que no te has fijado- se giro hacia atrás dándome la espalda y arrugando la nariz a punto de enfadarse.

Envolví mis brazos por su cintura y acerque mis labios a su oreja. Escuche como dejó de respirar y apoyaba su espalda en mi pecho, rindiéndose totalmente a mí.

-Pues claro que me he fijado – Le susurre al oído. Sus emociones cambiaron por completo, habían pasado de ser alegría pura a una tranquilidad infinita.

Con un rápido movimiento la gire para que su cara quedara a escasos centímetros de la mía. Posicione mis manos de manera que no pudiera escapar, la quería tener lo más cerca posible para susurrarle cuanto la quería. Puse mi cara al lado de la suya para que mis labios estuvieran más cerca de su oreja.

-¿Y te gusta? – susurró ella con una voz casi inaudible para los humanos.

-Me encanta – le susurré como respuesta.

Al mismo tiempo que yo dejaba de hablar, con un suave movimiento la tire contra la cama. Y al segundo después ya estaba encima de ella.

Los dos sabíamos que esto no era propio de nosotros cuando estaban todos en casa. Pero es que hace mucho que no salen a cazar en grupo y claro las ganas no se pueden reprimir así como así. Hasta Emmett sabe que no es fácil. Quizá porque sea él el que menos las aguanta y cada semana se lleva a Rosalie al bosque para hacer cosas que están prohibidas hacer en una casa llena de vampiros. Pero ahora todo es igual que escuchen si quieren, que a mí no me importa.

Me acerco cada vez más a la boca de Alice. La beso suavemente pero con ansia. Ella capta mi mensaje y se lanza a buscar mi boca desesperadamente. Un beso tras otro. Y otro, son cortos pero apasionados. Alice me arranca la camisa mientras me besa el cuello. Le hago lo mismo, pero esta vez le arranco la preciosa camiseta que lleva ajustada al cuerpo. A su cuerpo perfecto. Recorro su cuerpo besando cada parte de él. Con un pequeño saltito me posiciona debajo para que ahora ella domine la situación. Ahora es Alice la que me besa el torso. Apasionadamente, sin dejarse ningún recoveco en el que depositar un pequeño beso donado por sus labios.

-Oh, vamos. Esto se esta convirtiendo en algo muy obsceno- comenta Edward desde abajo.

¡Mierda!, ya nos han pillado. Alice se aparta y rebusca en alguna caja de las que hay en la habitación en busca de algo que ponerse ya que su camiseta ha quedado algo dañada.

Las paredes de la habitación ya deberían estar a punto de secarse. El color naranja melocotón combinaría a la perfección con los muebles negros que Alice tenía pensado poner. Al parecer la cama era bastante cómoda.

La caja que Alice transportaba en las manos cae estrepitosamente al suelo desparramando toda la ropa. Conocía esa cara terror y angustia que se le ponia cuando tenía una visión nada buena. ¿Qué habría visto? Fuera lo que fuese no era para nada bueno, lo que significa que habría otra lucha por adelante o algo parecido.

- ¡¿Qué pasa Alice? – chillo demasiado fuerte incluso para un humano, pero es que no soportaba verla así.

- Otra vez no, por favor- dice Edward, que, por supuesto él ya sabe de lo que se trata mucho antes que yo, claro.- ¿Estás segura de eso, Alice?

Mi compañera asiente despacio, temerosa.

-La visión ha sido demasiado clara. Van a volver.

-¿Quién va a volver? Alguien puede decirme de que va todo esto.- odio que me dejen fuera de todos sus planes.

-Los Voulturis- me contesta Alice.

Todo esto era una locura. Ya han aparecido por la puerta todos los componentes de nuestra familia.

Alice POV

Ya estaban todos en nuestra habitación. Un murmullo incesante cubría toda la habitación. Mi visión había causado un gran revuelo, sobre todo para los vampiros que teníamos algún don.

Principio de la visión

Un prado verde, bastante grande. Toda mi familia y algunos vampiros mas que no llego a descubrir quienes son, se agazapan cogiendo la postura para atacar de un momento a otro.

Los Voulturis aparecen en el otro do del claro, tranquilos, pasivos. El que supuestamente es Aro, se quita la capucha y adelanta unos pasos por delante de la fila grande. Con una pequeña sonrisa se para en el medio del campo.

-A estas alturas ya sabréis porque hemos venido.

Fin de la visión

Se ha vuelto a repetir la misma visión, pero aún más extendida. Esta es la confirmación de que va a ocurrir pronto.

Nos tendremos que prepara para este encontronazo, que sin duda acabara en batalla.


	4. Sonrisas y Lágrimas

**Alice POV**

Todas las esperanzas de una vida (si se le puede llamar así) feliz se destruyeron en cuanto se me nublaron los ojos... los Vulturis volverían.

_~ ~ Visión ~ ~ _

Unos doce vampiros cubiertos con capas y de profundos y oscuros ojos rojos nos miraban. Aro, afirmaba que sabíamos porque se encontraban aquí. No necesitaba visión alguna para saber que nos querían a nosotros. Después de años negándonos a unirnos a ellos, deciden seguir el más viejo de los consejos "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma". Querían nuestros poderes.

Nosotros eramos unos veinte o tal vez más. De nuevo, volvíamos a estar con el clan de las hermanas Denali, con los irlandeses, con los nómadas, con las hermanas del Amazonas... esta vez si que sería una guerra a muerte. No hablaríamos, ninguno de nosotros deseaba luchar, pero tampoco deseábamos unirnos a ellos o destruir nuestra familia.

_~ ~ Fin de la visión ~ ~ _

Después de una semana, aún no sabía cuando pasaría ni quién saldría ganador... algo que me sacaba de quicio. Afortunadamente, menos Zafrina y sus hermanas, los demás vampiros tenían teléfono móvil, cosa que facilitaba nuestra comunicación. Vendrían mañana para preparar la lucha más legendaria entre los vampiros: el pueblo contra la realeza.

Lo peor, Bella y Jasper, ambos sufrían mucho. Mi hermana sufría por su hija y porque no quería ninguna lucha o muerte, igual que Esme. Jasper sufría por todos los sentimientos acumulados: rabia, dolor, pena, miedo...

Y allí estábamos Edward y yo, nadando por el atlántico para ir a buscar a Zafrina y las demás. No necesitaba estar en casa para saber que todo estaba en silencio. Emmett pensando en la forma de matarlos y disfrutar la lucha, Jasper controlando las emociones de la sala o seguramente cazando. ¿Ellas? Las chicas estarían llorando con lágrimas que se negaban en caer, sollozando como nunca y sufriendo como siempre.

Sufriendo como siempre... todos los días lo mismo. En mi larga existencia jamás he tenido una época en la que pueda ser realmente feliz junto a mi marido y a mi familia. Siempre había alguien que se empeñaría en destruir la poca felicidad que puede haber en unos vampiros.

En cuanto les contamos el plan, dijeron que sí inmediatamente. Eso sí, les pedimos ir con cuidado porque los Vulturis también tratarían que aquellos que tenían algún don se uniesen a ellos.

Pasó una semana desde que habían llegado todos. Realmente, dentro de lo que cabe y respetando la gravedad de la situación, era gracioso ver las diferentes situaciones que se daban: Tanya se moría de envidia por ver a Bella y Edward felices (algo que haría que un muerto se regocijase en su tumba, o en este caso, que la muerta mejor vestida se regocije en su casa amenazada por unos sanguinarios vampiros), Eleazar y Jasper hablaban de como destruir a los Vulturi y de técnicas de lucha, algo en lo que ambos eran expertos y los lobos se habían sumado a esas discusiones, al igual que Emmett, que sólo pensaba en derramar toda la sangre que habían bebido los Vulturis.

Yo, personalmente, esperaba que alguna de mis visiones me dijese más sobre el futuro, y así fue. Descubrí que los Vulturis vendrían en 3 días, algo que puso muy, muy nervioso a Edward y a Rosalie. Como no, querían que Nessie estuviese a salvo. Pero yo me había ocupado de eso, Nessie sobreviviría. A estas alturas, Charlie ya sabía qué éramos y ahora mismo disfrutaba de su momento de abuelo. Ella estaba con Charlie en Alaska, pescando. Y no solo eso, no se quién sobreviviría, si es que alguien sobrevivía, pero a ella la veía claramente en el futuro, dando saltos de alegría en un claro cercano a nuestra nueva casa. Esa visión hizo claramente feliz a Jake, a Rose, a Bells y a Ed... es decir, a Edward (odia que le llamemos Ed).

Faltaban solo tres dias para que llegasen los Vulturis, pero me daba igual. Mi visión garantizaba que pasaría hoy, y así se lo hice saber a todos.

-Quedan solo tres días para la lucha, solo tres días y a lo peor, morimos todos. Por eso, hoy vamos a dar una fiesta, por los viejos tiempos, para celebrar que estamos "vivos" y para tener una diversión antes de la lucha. Chicas, poneos el mejor vestido que tengáis, hombres, seguid siendo igual de sexis pero en un esmoquin.

A todos les pareció una buena idea, así que cada una fue a comprar, a vestirse o a coger la maleta en su país. Cuando sólo quedamos Bella, Rose y yo, fuimos al A.A.A.R.F. (Armario de Alice y Rose de Ropa de Fiesta) a escoger nuestra ropa.

Bella se puso un bonito vestido azul oscuro sin mangas y detalles en plata y unos zapatos de tacón alto plateados. Le alisamos el pelo y le hicimos una coleta alta con un tupé y los labios marcados con un labial rojo.

Rose escogió un vestido más corto, rojo, destacando su blanca piel y su melena rubia. Sus zapatos eran taconazos negros y rojos y su maquillaje, ojos negros y labios rojos. Como siempre, destacando su belleza de modelo sueca.

Y yo, pues con un vestido morado oscuro con la espalda al aire, que destaca mi pelo oscuro y que por cierto, me hace parecer más alta, con unos tacones fucsias. Mi pelo, como siempre, con las puntas hacia afuera y los labios morados, a juego con el vestido.**(Todas las fotos, en el perfil)**

La fiesta iba genial, a los chicos (Emmett, Jasper y Edward) solo les faltaba babear... me encantaba triunfar, hacerles ver que sin nosotras, su existencia seria un poco, muy horrible, hasta que algo cambió, todo lo que habíamos preparado, todo el trabajo que habíamos hecho no valía para nada. Los Vulturis habían cambiado de opinión. Una visión me alertó. Estábamos todos vivos en el futuro, pero algo había hecho que los Vulturis, sin necesidad de luchar contra nosotros, acabasen muertos.

Antes de tener tiempo para pensar, otra visión vino a mi.

_~ ~ Visión ~ ~ _

Aro hablaba con Jane, Alec, Marcus y Cayo. Les estaba diciendo que jamás nos uniríamos a ellos, ellos le decían que debían luchar, pero Aro ya había decidido que hacer.

El no quería que unos dones tan preciados como los nuestros, se echasen a perder en una estúpida batalla. No, el no quería ninguna guerra. El quería poder. Y sabía exactamente como hacerlo, creando neófitos, aumentando su guardia, buscando todos aquellos que, según uno de sus consejeros, tendrían dones en el futuro.

_~ ~ Fin de la visión ~ ~ _

Vale, todo cambiaba, esto realmente era una fiesta! Debíamos celebrar que de momento, sobreviviríamos! Bueno, todos menos los Vulturi, me pregunto quién estará tras su muerte... bueno, eso ahora no importa, hay que celebrarlo. Jasper vino hacia mi con una gran sonrisa y me dio un beso tan, tan... bufff! Ni siquiera yo tengo palabras para describirlo, solo se que demostraba todo el amor que teníamos mutuamente. Todos empezaron a aplaudir al ver semejante beso y al ver que por primera vez delante de todos, no eramos tímidos, sobretodo Jasper. Pero esta era una ocasión para recordar.

Todos estaban felices, bueno todos menos la envidiosa de Tanya, que se alegraba, pero no le gustaba ver a mis hermanos besándose apasionadamente en medio del salón, como todas las otras parejas... Creo que, por mucho que la odie, me da pena. Tengo que buscarle un buen novio, ah claro y buen vampiro.

Por primera vez en un mes, todos, absolutamente todos en la sala eran felices y eso era lo que importaba. Estábamos disfrutando de que dentro de tres días seguiriamos vivos.

Hola! Espero que os esté gustando la historia.

Quien será el asesino de los Vulturi? Espero que me deis vuestra opinión en los reviews :cara de niña buena:

No debería actualizar tan pronto pero hoy Carlota ha subido capitulo y estoy tan inspirada que ya lo he escrito y lo subo.

Por favor, espero que antes del próximo capitulo tengamos 10 reviews please... me haríais tan, tan, tan feliz :P

Bueno, el próximo capitulo lo subirá Carlota. Las fotos de los vestidos están en el perfil.

Comentad y seguid con esas ganas porque en el nuevo capitulo ya hay 45 visitas Así que espero ver reviews :)


	5. 5 bodas y ningún funeral

**Jasper POV**

En el momento en el que Alice nos explicó la visión que tubo, una ola de felicidad inundó el salón. Todo el mundo estaba feliz en ese momento. Los Vulturis nos dejarían en paz, por fin. En ese mismo momento decidí hacer algo que jamás había hecho delante de tanta gente, pero la ocasión merecía la pena, le di a Alice un beso espectacular, de esos que solo se ven en películas de amor en las que el superhéroe salva a la chica y todos son felices para siempre... Felices para siempre, ahora esa cita estaba cada vez más cerca de ser una realidad para nosotros, pues no tendríamos de que preocuparnos, todos estábamos con quien queríamos, sin necesidad de una batalla que causaría más dolor que felicidad. Aunque mis hermanos estaban ligeramente preocupados por la muerte de los Vulturis, utilicé mi don para que se sintiesen más a gusto, esta noche todos debían estar a gusto, era realmente una fiesta.

Estuvimos de fiesta hasta el amanecer, cuando el resto de familiares y amigos decidieron volver a sus casas. Todo volvía a estar tranquilo, no había que usar palabras, todos estábamos aliviados, no era un silencio incómodo, hasta que Alice, como siempre, nos sorprendía a todos.

-Jasper, ya que casi tenemos una batalla y hace 15 años que no nos hemos vuelto a casar, ¿que te parece volver a casarnos, ya que antes no estaba Bella?

-Alice, sabes que te amo y también sé que ya has visto que te digo que sí en una visión de las tuyas, así que no hace falta ni que preguntes, por supuesto que sí.- Y entonces le di un beso a la cosa más bonita de este mundo. Hasta que,como siempre, Emmett tuvo que hacer de lo bonito un chiste.

-Chicos, si queréis os aguanto la ropa y os traigo una cama.- Como siempre, se llevó una colleja por parte de Rose, pero todos empezaron a reírse, y si yo fuese humano, con mi timidez, debería estar tan rojo como solía estar Bella.

-Emmett, si quieres te recuerdo todas las veces que hemos tenido que reconstruir vuestra casa.-Dijo Alice, entonces fue cuando Emmett se quedó callado y Bella empezó a reírse.-O si quieres te recuerdo como siendo el fuertote de la familia, Bella te ganó echando un pulso...

Ahí si que se calló, si algo le molestaba a Emmett era que se lo recordasen. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad quería devolvérsela, y siempre ganaba ella.

-Bueno, si tanta gracia te hizo, Ali, echa tu un pulso contra ella-dijo Rose.

-Chicas, si vais a luchar, es mejor que lo hagáis en ropa interior, en un cuadrilátero de boxeo y con barro-dijo Emmett, que se tiró al suelo, sin aguantar la risa.

-¡Emmett!-gritamos Edward y yo.

-Vale, vale, ya me callo.

Pero Alice no quería echar el pulso, pues sabía que Bella iba a ganar. Así que empezamos a planear nuestra quinta boda. Esme estaba super emocionada, igual que Rose y Bella. Empezaron a planear el dia, el lugar, los invitados, la ropa... Chicas, quién las entiende... ojalá que en el futuro consiga comprender que tienen las chicas con las bodas, solo es un papel, el amor se demuestra en el día a día, pero una cosa si que la tenía clara, Alice no se casaba conmigo para demostrar que me quería, pues después de 50 años juntos, jamás dudaría que estaba tan loca por mí, como yo por ella. Alice lo hacía porque le encantaban los trajes de novias y el hacer fiestas con todos nuestros amigos. Alice siempre será Alice.

**Alice POV**

Tenía que ir de compras. Mejor dicho, íbamos a ir de compras, todas. Esme, Bella, Rose y yo, debíamos comprar vestido, bolso, zapatos y maquillaje para la boda. Estaba tan ilusionada, después de quince años, renovaría mis votos, quien me iba a decir, con una hermana más. Esme estaba encantadísima, pues le encanta decorar, así que entre ella y yo decoraríamos la casa para la boda, nada de iglesias. Rose, por supuesto se encargaría de Nessie, con Bella. Y bueno, cada una se encargaría de vestir a su pareja. Algo que iba a ocasionar una situación muy _hot_... pero eso solo lo iba a saber yo. Igual que una vez decididos los vestidos, Edward, es el único que podría saber cuales eran nuestros vestidos, así que no podía pensar en ellos, pues queríamos deslumbrar a todos.

Pero, ahora estaba amaneciendo, así que cada uno se fue a su habitación, a disfrutar, que la noche es joven (sabéis por donde voy ¿no? Cejas, cejas...). Pero, esa noche, yo no. Jasper y yo no hicimos nada ruidoso, nos quedamos en nuestra cama, mirando por la ventana, abrazados, mirando como amanecía, como el pueblo despertaba. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada. El amor que sentíamos en este momento no hacía que el silencio fuese incómodo. Sobretodo porque Jasper podía sentir mis sentimientos. Tal vez, lo que más echaba de menos de mi vida humana sería dormir, pues debería ser agradable despertar y aparecer al lado de la persona a la que amas, sabiendo que la noche anterior y tus sueños junto a esa persona eran de verdad, que el estaba contigo no solo en tus sueños.

Aquella mañana, una vez nos habíamos duchado, juntos, nos reunimos todos. Decidimos que mientras las chicas íbamos de compras, ellos se encargarían de llamar a todos los amigos de la familia para avisarles. La boda era en un mes. Eso les dará tiempo para preparar sus regalos, sus trajes... todo.

Esa mañana, compramos en las 33 tiendas en las que entramos, pues algunas de mis prendas favoritas se quedaron en Forks, por si algún día volvíamos. Charlie también era parte de mi corazón. Él aceptó lo que éramos, igual que Bella, sin asustarse ni nada. Y he de decir, que a mi me trataba como si fuese hija suya. Ahora que lo pienso... me encanta ser Alice, todo el mundo me quiere! Bueno, de vuelta a la normalidad, creo que por primera vez vi a Bella interesarse en las compras... se está volviendo una Cullen. Y encima, los humanos de Estocolmo nos hacían un favor, cuando nos probábamos algo y salíamos del probador, si les gustaba, abrían la boca,como si fuesen bobos. Aunque en ese momento me puse contenta de que los chicos no estuviesen aquí, son, igual que nosotras, celosos. Una vez volvimos a casa, cada una cogió sus bolsas y se fue a su habitación a enseñarle a su queridísimo marido la ropa que había comprado y según mi visión, hacer un pequeño y privado pase de modelos.

Después de toda la diversión que tuvimos esa mañana, compramos unos libros, pues aunque sabíamos hablar español, italiano, inglés, portugués, francés y alemán, no sabíamos sueco y queríamos aprender. Para Bella, todo esto era nuevo, no había visto como siendo vampiro, solo necesitas unas horas para aprender lo que aprenderías en todo un año de clases.

Tal vez, estos dos últimos meses estábamos haciendo... como decirlo.. mucho el vago, pero pronto empezarían las clases de nuevo y queríamos pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos. Aunque yo estaba planteándome el trabajar... siempre se me daba bien lo de ir de compras y ayudar a los demás a comprar ropa... podía convertir mi hobby en oficio.

Este era el comienzo de una nueva vida, en el que toda mi familia era feliz. Cada uno con su pareja, en una ciudad mágica.


	6. La rehabilitación

Alice POV

Ya está. Hoy es el día. Todo va según lo previsto. No más visiones, no más inconvenientes. Bella está haciendo un excelente trabajo. Sin embargo hay algo que nos preocupa. Si; la muerte de lo Voulturis. La causa, desconocida y el motivo más de lo mismo. Puede que sea un punto a nuestro favor, pero no lo veo así. Vale; no habrá lucha, ni siquiera dialogaremos por qué no llegaran a cruzar la línea de arboles que separa el claro del frondoso bosque. ¿Pero qué puede acabar con un regimiento entero de vampiros? Ni idea. Yo creí que éramos invencibles, hasta mi última visión en que la cabeza de Aro caía en unas manos aparentemente desconocidas. Trato de ser razonable con esta situación. Se nos han ocurrido ideas, pero ninguna que pueda explicar la muerte de un clan tan poderoso como numeroso. Alec y Jane podrían haberlos parado pero ¿Por qué no lo hicieron? ¿Se les agotó la fuente de poder? En caso de que sea así ¿Es posible? Barajé esa idea unos minutos, pero es demasiado estúpida como para considerarla válida.

Posiblemente los lobos tienen algo que ver. Aunque la mayoría siguen en Forks y las manos que vi no eran exactamente morenas como las de un licántropo, sino más bien pálidas como las de un vampiro.

Todo tiene relación con la muerte. Muerte de vampiros. Muerte de humanos. La verdad es que en la visión también se me cruzo algún que otro humano. Comida quizás. O incluso alguien importante para los Voulturis pero no importante para nosotros. Un detalle sin importancia… Gianna. Su imagen centelleó en mi cabeza como un rayo ilumina el cielo en una noche de tormenta. Mi cuerpo se petrifico. El detalle sin importancia era ella. Vi correr sangre humana. No suya pero si humana. El ejercito de neófitos que los Voulturis había creado para "secuestrarnos" – el cual era dirigido por Gianna bajo las ordenes de Aro- seguramente le había preparado una emboscada. Esa idea era posiblemente, la más buena. Corrí hacia abajo, aunque posiblemente Edward ya lo sabía, a mi me hacía ilusión explicarlo porque por una vez la idea había sido mía.

-¡Que orgulloso estoy de ser tu hermano!- me susurró Edward cuando pasé por su lado.

Le respondí con una sonrisa y después me dedique a reunir a toda la familia en el salón para explicarles lo que sabia y lo que creía yo que era conveniente hacer en ese caso.

Un murmullo constante invadía la habitación. Preguntas de todo tipo llegaban a mis oídos sin obtener respuesta alguna. Sin embargo la mayoría quedarían respondidas al exponer mi idea a mi familia.

-Gianna – comencé exponiendo el nombre de la culpable- ¿Qué os sugiere este nombre?

- ¿Esa no es la tía buena que tenían por secretaria los Voulturis? Si; si la de los ojos verdes y tez morena. – comentó Emmett con su inconsciencia de siempre. Su comentario fue respondido por Rosalie en forma de colleja. Y más tarde con un puñetazo en el estomago por la misma persona.

-Si. – Miré a Emmett con cara de burla y proseguí- Os voy a exponer el por qué que los Voulturis hayan muerto sin que hayamos hecho nada. Bien, como sabéis esta chica era humana. Mi teoría es que el hecho de que Aro ansiara nuestros poderes le llevo a crear un ejército de neófitos para que nos "secuestrara". Y algo me lleva a pensar que la primera transformada fue Gianna. Esta a su misma vez, después de un tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo que Aro se proponía y además sentía ya un cierto resentimiento, por que la habían transformado muy tarde, opto por aniquilarlos a todos pillándolos por la espalda. Todo esto a unos diez quilómetros del claro. Así que si estamos seguros de que queremos que los Voulturis sigan muertos tenemos que ir a quemar los cuerpos.

- Es una teoría muy acertada, Alice. – susurró Carlisle mas para sus adentros que para nosotros.

-¡Pequeño duende malvado!- me dijo Emmett removiéndome el pelo. Le respondí sacándole la lengua.

-Entonces, ¿Todos estamos de acuerdo en que los Voulturis tienen que estar muertos?

Un "si" al unísono es todo lo que necesitaba para que la realeza quedara, de una vez por todas, enterrada. Pero hubo alguien a quien no le escuche la voz. Carlisle. Bien es cierto que él tuvo una pequeña amistad con ellos. De ahí que nos dejaran vivos en los múltiples encontronazos.

-Antes quiero decir algo. Quiero hacer un pequeño experimento. Si; es verdad que todos tienen que quedar muertos por hacer justicia. Pero me gustaría rehabilitar a uno- explico Carlisle. Todos soltamos un "¿Qué" pero no sonó a sorpresa, sino más bien a ignorancia. Esa ignorancia de cuando no sabes algo importante.- Me explico. Lo que deseo hacer es reconstruir el cuerpo de algún Voulturi. Para más tarde hacer que conviva con nosotros en un estado pacifico. Que beba sangre animal y que se olvide de la vida que llevaba para contemplar las maravillas de esta.

-Es exponernos demasiado. Se le puede ir la mano. – razonó Edward.

- No habrá realeza, así que no nos exponemos a nada.

Eso también es verdad. Carlisle tiene mucha razón. Ahora ya no corremos riesgos. ¿Para qué vamos a ir con prudencia si no hay realeza? Sonreí ante la idea de poder hacer lo que queramos.

-Igualmente tenemos que ir con cuidado. Porque si se le va mucho la mano los vampiros podríamos salir a la luz. Y es algo que no queremos.

-Pero míralo de esta manera, Edward. Es un reto para todos nosotros. Es una fuente de aprendizaje.

- Vale, en caso de que lo hagamos ¿A quién rehabilitaríamos? Aro, Cayo y Marco tienen el poder subido a la cabeza. Así que mejor que no. Jane tiene un pelo horrible, mejor la dejamos fuera. Alec, su gemelo, no está mal pero es demasiado niño…- todos la miramos con incredulidad. Emmett se estaba empezando a poner celoso- digo porque se le podría escapar la mano. A la que tendríamos que rehabilitar es a Heidi. Es muy mona, además le quedaría bien toda la ropa.

-Estoy de acuerdo- me apresure a decir. Me ilusione ante la idea de poder ir de compras otra vez, pero para una nueva "hermana".

-No; no. Tenemos que pensar con cabeza. Puede que Jane o Alec sean la mejor opción pero si rehabilitamos a uno también tenemos que hacerlo con el otro. Aro, Cayo y Marco también van en un pack, descartados. Renata es una posibilidad, parece una chica tranquila y pasiva, sin ánimo de hacer daño a nadie a menos que se lo proponga. Además tenía el don ese del escudo. Igual que Bella pero solo lo puede usar tocando a alguien. Podríamos hacerlo con ella, es una buena opción.

Tampoco esta mal Renata. Además nunca he tenido una hermana pelirroja. Le quedara muy bien toda la ropa.


	7. Heidi En El País De Los Cullen

Jasper POV

Yo, al igual que Edward, pensaba que era una locura... hemos tenido muchos problemas como para meternos ahora en otro. Pero, después de tantos años, sé que siempre hay que hacerle caso a Alice.

Ella ya se hacia ilusiones sobre ir de compras con Heidi. Sí, al final la elegida era Heidi, a Carlisle y a los demás les parecía un reto traerla de vuelta, ya que nadie sabe el poder que tiene y sobre todo, quieren el reto de volverla "vegetariana". ¿Es esto realmente necesario, traer de vuelta a un vampiro perteneciente al clan más sangriento y malvado que ha existido nunca? Yo creo que no, pero por probar... si sale mal siempre se la puede matar...

Vale que al no haber realeza no nos exponemos a nada, pero podemos tener problemas. En cambio, Rose y Ali están tan emocionadas por ir de compras con ella, que si por ellas fuese, la batalla sería hoy.

Aunque hay algo que me preocupa, si no sabemos cuál es el poder de Heidi, tal vez estamos en desventaja... esperemos que todo sean imaginaciones mias, llevadas a cabo por mi imaginación y por mi don, ya que Edward me volvía loco, con unos sentimientos tan profundos.

Alice POV

Una vez decidido que Heidi iba a ser la elegida, nos pusimos manos a la obra, Esme y Bella decoraban una habitación más mientras Rose y yo mirábamos la ropa que podíamos prestarle, ya que la habíamos visto en varias ocasiones, y en gusto, nosotras no fallamos nunca.

Mientras tanto, los chicos planeaban como hacerlo. Nosotras deberíamos estar escuchando, pero tampoco es algo que nos interese. Al fin y al cabo, va a suceder, mi privilegiada mente lo sabía con antelación y de momento, el futuro no cambia.

Sabíamos que era una decisión dificil pero también era un nuevo reto, como fue el reto de tener a Bella en la familia, algo nuevo, algo que permitiese a Carlisle superarse, demostrar todo su poder. En realidad, para nuestro mundo de vampiros vegetarianos, Carlisle era una especie de lider espiritual, era como un dios personal dentro del infierno en el que vivimos.

Aún siendo un vampiro, él pensaba más en los humanos, jamás en toda su larga existencia a probado la sangre humana, algo que aún me sorprende, pues después de todo el tiempo que llevo como vegetariana, aún me cuesta resistirme, como cuando Bella se cortó hace dos años con el papel de regalo... Upss, en ese mismo momento en el que lo recordé, Edward me dirigió una mirada helada en cuanto entramos en el comedor. Aún se arrepentía de lo que pasó.

-Lo siento- susurré cuando pasé a su lado.

-¿Que tal han ido las compras?-preguntó Bella, muy entusiasmada ultimamente por las compras.. me pregunto que bicho le habrá picado... Bella queriendo ir de compras.. es como ver a Rose limpiando. Imposible.

Hoy era el dia. Hoy desaparecerían de una vez por todas los Vulturis. No más realeza, no más problemas con ellos. Ahora el mundo vampírico sería un poco más alegre. Mientras Rose, Esme y yo nos quedábamos aquí, los demás fueron a buscar a Heidi, incluida Bella, cuya curiosidad no se quedó en el pasado al transformarse, sino que ahora que tiene toda la existencia para aprender, no se cansa de leer y estudiar, entre otras cosas claro (ya sabéis por donde voy, quiero decir, tiene una hija y un marido...).

Pasaron varias horas, hasta que oímos ruido en la puerta del jardín. Y de repente escuchamos una aguda, cantarina y dulce voz:

-¿Qué hago yo aquí?-dijo Heidi. Como suponíamos, estaba un poco confusa, así que le hice un resumen general.

-El ejército de Gianna que se supone que iba a matarnos, en realidad era una farsa para destruir el imperio de los Vulturi, y te hemos podido salvar a ti. Esperamos que te adaptes a nuestro sistema de vida vegetariana y que seas como una más en la familia.

Entonces con una sonrisa dijo las palabras que Jasper y Edward estaban esperando:

-Muchísimas gracias por darme una oportunidad, siempre pensé que eráis buena gente, pero Aro y los demás no lo pensaban así que tenía que reservarme mis pensamientos para mi. Además, tengo entendido que a vosotras dos se os da muy bien eso de ir de compras.- Bella tosió un poco- Quiero decir a vosotras cuatro, ya me entendéis. Espero conseguir adaptarme a cazar solo animales, los humanos son tan apetecibles...

-Bueno, basta de charlas, ¿quieres ir a ver tu nuevo armario?- dijo Rose.

En ese mismo instante ya estaban las dos agarradas de la mano, preparadas para desfilar con su nueva ropa.

Estos últimos años están siendo muy diferentes a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, primero Bella, Jacob y Renesmee y ahora Heidi.

¡Que feliz soy!

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia! Si quereis saber cuando actualizamos las historias (esta, la de De Española Humana a Vampira Americana y la de An Eternal Love For An Eternal Love, no escrita en esta cuenta, pero si de la misma autora) seguidnos en twitter en:**

**/andecaba **

**/carlotavladivia**

**Pronto actualizaré en la de De Española... y permaneced atentos porque pronto subiré una nueva historia con muuucho drama.**

**Dejad reviews si os ha gustado! **


	8. Humo y espejos

Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia. Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizamos, pero ahora en vacaciones he encontrado un hueco para actualizar. Espero que os guste.

Heidi POV

Ya llevaba cinco meses en casa de los Cullen. Se me hacia raro el alimentarme de animales, el no matar a humanos, el tener una familia de verdad...

Cuando era humana, mi sueño era tener una familia, y amigos, y no estar jamás sola, pues la soledad es lo que más temía.

Cuando me convirtieron, pensaba que esa seria mi oportunidad. Más de cien vampiros, que viven juntos, seguro que todos seríamos amigos, como una gran familia especial. En cuanto se lo dije a Aro, todos se rieron de mi. Tardé en averiguar el porqué. Muchos estaban allí en contra de su voluntad, otros estaban allí porque les gustaba el poder, como Jane y Alec, les gustaba ser poderosos y ser los favoritos. Nadie era feliz allí, solo Aro, Marcus y Cayo eran felices, tenían esposas, y a un verdadero ejército en sus manos, eran respetados y a pesar de que mucha gente les odiaba, eran poderosos y tenían el mundo en sus manos.

Aquí, todos me respetaban. A Edward y a Jasper les costó un poco más, pues pensaban que trataría de matarlos, alimentarme de humanos o cualquiera de las cosas que hacían mis antiguos jefes, pero cambiaron de opinión al hablar conmigo. Ya les quería como a hermanos, aunque jamás sería igual, pues yo venia de una familia sanguinaria y poderosa que atemorizaba a todos los vampiros. Creo que la que mejor me entendía era Bella. Ella sabía lo que era ser la nueva, ser diferente. Sabía lo que era tener que adaptarse a algo por amor, en este caso, mi amor es distinto, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

Y luego está la niña. Nessie. Era una monada. Era muy despierta y alegre. Me encantaba. Supongo que tal vez ese es uno de los poderes de la niña, el ser irresistible para todos, incluyendo al lobo.

El fue el único que no se tomó bien mi llegada. No le gustaban los vampiros al fin de cuentas. Pero eso si, nos reíamos mucho. Me encantaba pelearme con él. A los dos nos gustaba la ironía, y picarnos. Eso nos encantaba. Y lo bueno es que Rose se unía a mí, y éramos 2 contra 1.

La vida con los Cullen era fantástica.

Carlisle POV

Había mucho trabajo en el hospital. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Muchos vampiros vivían en la zona escandinava. Nunca hace sol, y es una de las ciudades donde la gente está más sana, cosa que hace que la sangre sea más dulce. Sin los Vulturi, ¿quién regularía los asesinatos de humanos? Ningún vampiro lo sabía, pues los Vulturi nunca eran vistos. Se sabía que existían, pero pocos de los que los veían vivían para contarlo.

Tener a Heidi en la familia había supuesto más alegría en la casa. Todos seguían siendo felices, pero al fin y al cabo, cuanta más gente hay, más divertido es el juego.

Pero aún no sabíamos qué poder tenía.

-Heidi, tenemos que hablar contigo.

-Dime, Carlisle. Se que hay algo que queréis preguntarme, pero ninguno se ha atrevido. Antes de que preguntéis, sí, soy rubia natural.-Emmett no pudo parar de reirse.

-Se nota, la inteligencia no es lo tuyo.-murmuró Jacob.

-Esta te la devolveré, acuérdate.-le contestó ella, pero sin poder aguantar la risa.

-¿Cuál es tu poder?

-¿Poder? Hombre, yo era la que llevaba los humanos a los..

-No, eso no- la interrumpí.- Algún poder especial, ya sabes, leer la mente, ver el futuro...

-Que yo sepa, no tengo ninguno.

-Alice ve el futuro, Bella es un escudo, Edward puede leer las mentes y Jasper controla las emociones. Eleazar, al que ya conoces, reconoce los dones. No todos los poderes son espectaculares, pero según tengo entendido, tu tenías un poder.

-Aro decía que sí, pero jamás he podido hacer algo así.

-Entonces, iremos a hacerles una visita a Denali. Eleazar nos resolverá las dudas.

Edward POV

Y así, 24 horas después estabamos esperando en el magnífico salón de Tanya, Kate y compañía. Llevábamos esperando 2 horas. Le estaban haciendo pruebas, de dolor, psíquicas... ella estaba realmente asustada, pues el poder de Kate es doloroso.

Bella y yo estábamos jugando con Nessie mientras Jacob dormía. Ahora no nos llevamos tan mal. Al menos, ha dejado de fijarse en mi mujer. Es peor que ame a mi hija, pero si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él. Al menos la hace feliz. Eso me basta.

Bella y la niña no paraban de reirse porque entre las dos habían conseguido tirarme al suelo. Se las veía tan monas juntas, tan felices. Eran los momentos más humanos de mi vida. Quien iba a imaginarlo.. casado y con hija. Increíble, pero cierto.

-Alice, ayúdame por favor!. Jasper! Bella, Rose, Emmett, Edward, Esme, que alguien me ayude por favor!- Seguía gritando. Cada vez que Kate usaba su poder, no podía reprimir los gritos. Esme, que ya la quería como si fuese de la familia, no podía parar de sollozar cada vez que la oía gritar.

Entonces, Carlisle entró. Empezó a decirle que dejasen de torturarla, pero para sorpresa de todos, esta vez la que había gritado no era Heidi, sino Kate. Eleazar ya sabía qué era Heidi.

-Ya sé cuál es tu poder-dijo Eleazar mirando directamente a la afectada.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Rose. Desde que Heidi había venido, se habían hecho muy amigas.

-Pues, por lo que he podido ver, Heidi tiene dos dones.

-¿Que puede hacer? - preguntó Carlisle.

-Empezaremos por lo fácil. Puede transformarse físicamente en otra persona, pero de una que conozca bien y a la que no tema. Digamos que puede transformarse en alguien que admira. De momento, solo se ha podido transformar en Emmett. Este poder va a ser muy difícil de desarrollar. Pero eso no es todo...

-Dilo de una vez- gritó Emmett. La paciencia no es su fuerte.

Y en cuanto vi que es lo que Eleazar había descubierto no pude evitar abrir los ojos. Por eso era Heidi la que estaba en mejor estado. Por eso seguía con los Vulturi a pesar de su falta de espíritu ganador. Por eso Jane no había podido matarla cuando se lo habían ordenado. Por eso Jane se había hecho daño con su propio ataque.

Heidi era un espejo.

**Muchas gracias a los que leéis esta historia. No hay muchos reviews, pero veo las visitas que recibe. ¿Es mucho pedir que dejéis un pequeño comentario, aunque sea muy cortito? (carita de perro llorando...) jajajaja. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Decidme que pensáis. **

**Seguidme en twitter!**

**/andecaba**

**Besos! **

**Andrea**


	9. Daños y mentiras

**Daños y mentiras.**

Heidi POV

Estar de acuerdo con algo significa aceptar (sin arrepentirse) las consecuencias que conllevan sus acciones. Lamentarse no es una opción. Intentarlo tampoco. Quizá la visa no tenga sentido cuando no has elegido lo que eres. Unas veces te gusta, otras, sin embargo, lo odias. Sea como sea, vives y eso te convierte en algo digno de mención. Soy una vampira, convertida en vegetariana. Lo cual, no es una mala idea, y menos ahora que he descubierto mi poder.

Ya llevo más de seis meses aquí. Dicen que tengo cierto parecido con Bella, que nuestros dones son equivalentes y que juntos podrían hacer grandes cosas. Uno protege, el otro ataca. El sueño de todo vampiro, seguro. Pero, a veces, las comparaciones hacen daño. Siempre piensas que eres singular, que no hay nadie como tú. Y, de repente, ves que te miran con los mismos ojos con los que ven a Bella. Duele, te destroza por dentro. Tu ira aumenta y te das cuenta de que no puedes descargarla con el objeto más fácil de destruir… el ser humano. Por eso, corro y corro, kilómetros y kilómetros hacia la espesura del bosque sin ningún destino. No me importa que piensen que me quiero escapar, no quiero. Es solo que… necesito airearme de vez en cuando. Nadie se preocupa por mí, ni por si me escapo ni por si vuelvo a las andadas, por esa razón puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

Instintivamente, esquivo un árbol y me cuelgo de la rama más robusta del siguiente y doy una voltereta. Sigo corriendo. Pensando en todo y en nada. Las imágenes pasan por mi cabeza. Noto la frescura del agua en la cara, me golpea como una ventisca. Corro más deprisa. Sé que destino me he asignado. El lago. Veo su orilla y el agua cristalina que lo contiene. Salto. Sin esperarlo algo me cae encima. Es pesado y me lleva hasta la parte más profunda. Me arrastra. Me dejo llevar, me gusta porque, a pesar de que me ahoga, siento una calidez extraña en la espalda y eso, me reconforta. No me impongo, sé que no voy a morir. Cuando quiera me dejara ir pero no lo fuerzo. Dejo que suceda. Sin prisa pero sin pausa. La presión se esfuma y yo, salgo a la superficie. Ahora la presión se posa en mis ojos, me tapa la visión. Tampoco me opongo. Por sorpresa, sea quien sea, me besa. Mueve sus labios sobre los míos al compás de una música desconocida, yo quiero que me la enseñe, así que me dejo llevar. El beso se alarga y dura una eternidad. Cesa. Yo se lo devuelvo, lanzándome con pasión sobre ese cuerpo robusto que enseguida reconozco. Lo rodeo con los brazos aunque me cuesta un esfuerzo. Nos dejamos llevar por la pasión si arrepentirnos de nuestros actos.

La calidez del sol inunda mi piel, aunque sin dañarla lo más mínimo. Estoy estirada a su lado. Ya no nos tocamos, ni rozamos nuestras pieles blancas como el marfil. Nadie habla. Cada uno piensa en lo ocurrido antes. Yo no me arrepiento, pero no sé lo que piensa él. Nuestras ropas deben encontrarse a quilómetros de aquí pero a nadie le importa. Estamos desnudos. La hierba esta mojada y humedece nuestros cuerpos. Tranquilamente él se inclina hacia mí y le miro de reojo.

-No creí que fueras tan rápida- me comenta.

-Soy muchas cosas que tú desconoces- digo pícaramente.

-Esto está mal- dice amargamente levantándose de un salto-, deberíamos buscar nuestra ropa y volver.

-¿A dónde? Nadie me quiere, ni me necesita. –susurro.

-Quizá si haya alguien.

-Quizá no- digo levantándome también de un salto. Me acerco tanto a su rostro que casi siento su respiración aterciopelada.

Beso sus labios rápidamente y me aparto. Le miro desafiante. Me toco mi pelo oscuro como el carbón, enrollándolo y desenrollándolo en mi dedo. Él me sonríe y se agacha en posición de ataque. Me preparo para la envestida que sé que ocurrirá de un momento a otro. Hundo mis pies en la hierba mojada para agarrarme más fuerte y él empieza a correr la corta distancia que nos separa. Me agarra por la cintura para estamparme en el árbol más cercano, como yo había predicho, y empieza a besarme desenfrenadamente. Momento que utilizo para pensar, si esto está bien o mal. Si nadie dice nada, puede que jamás se sepa pero ningún secreto dura para siempre y eso es lo que más me frustra porque no hay peor traición que revelar un secreto que creías enterrado. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en lo que está pasando. ¿Es real? Puede que sí, aunque sinceramente no estoy segura. Nada me ha llevado a pensar antes que esto pudiera ocurrir. No me siento culpable pero si avergonzada. ¿Cómo me sentiría yo si la persona a la que más quiero me fuera infiel? Quizá mataría a la zorra con quien lo hizo. Pero eso no sería suficiente para perdonar a la persona que ha hecho daño. Quizá lo mataría a él también.

Seguíamos el uno contra el otro en un árbol robusto que aguantaba la presión que él ejercía sobre mí. No me molestaba, más bien me gustaba. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que esto estaba bien, aunque no podía evitar sentir un cierto resquemor. Y es que para poder hacer esto tendríamos que salir demasiadas veces al bosque, entonces empezarían a sospechar de nosotros. No me quería ganar mala fama en la familia, ya que me habían devuelto la vida.

Ahora, después de pensar eso, me arrepentía más que nunca de haber aceptado este jueguecito. Es un juego de niños pero sé que ningún vampiro se puede resistir a lo malo. Me deje de mover en seco, haciendo que la magia del momento se rompiera. Me miró incrédulo y no tuve otra opción que apartarle la mirada.

-Lo siento, Emmett.


	10. Identidad oculta

Jasper POV

Han pasado varios meses desde que Heidi llegó a la familia. Todos estamos felices, o al menos eso piensan los demás.

Algo ha cambiado en ella. Sus sentimientos son un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias, siente amor, alegría, pero a la vez, arrepentimiento, vergüenza, odio.

Y, lo que más me sorprende es que suele ser cuando sale a cazar o simplemente a correr por diversión.

Alice dice que en sus visiones la ve hablar con alguien al que ama, se besan, pasan la tarde juntos. Otro como nosotros. Pero no logra ver quien. Piensa que tal vez sea un vampiro con un don similar al de Bella, pero que también se protege de dones como el de Alice, o el mío mismo.

Estos últimos días han sido peculiares.

Alice ha sufrido visiones raras, donde sangre ha sido derramada. Todos estamos alerta, pero ninguno de nosotros se preocupa demasiado. Podríamos decir que nos hemos retirado de llamar la atención. Simplemente disfrutamos de nuestra vida.

Alice y yo hemos construido una pequeña casa en los terrenos cercanos a la casa familiar. Más por capricho de Alice que por necesidad, pero daría cualquier cosa por hacer feliz a esa pequeña personita que ha robado mi muerto corazón.

Podría decir que nuestra relación nunca ha estado tan fuerte como ahora.

Por ejemplo, cuando tuvimos que luchar contra el ejército de neófitos. Ella ya sabia qué había hecho en el pasado, pero vivirlo es diferente. Supongo que el organizarnos, el luchar, el formar nuestro ejército.. todo le mostró lo que había tenido que pasar.

Desde que dejamos Forks, todo ha sido más tranquilo, e irónicamente, más humano que nunca. Damos paseos por la playa, nos abrazamos en la cama, viajamos juntos, planeamos nuestra boda.. por quinta vez.

La boda estaba planeada desde que los Vulturi criaron malvas, pero al tener a Heidi en la familia, el tener que enseñarle a usar su don, a controlar su sed, nos hizo retrasarla.

La boda. A pesar de ser la quinta vez que me caso, sigo sintiendo nervios, un cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que la veo andando hacia el altar, y una felicidad inmensa al oírla pronunciar que quiere estar conmigo para siempre. Puede parecer estúpido, pero después de unos 50 años, nuestro amor es el mismo, o más fuerte. Es un vínculo irrompible.

Y nos casamos mañana.

Emmett POV

Quiero hacer esto. Necesito hacerlo. Rose debe saberlo. Llevo mucho tiempo ocultandoselo. Pero también necesitaba tiempo para hacérselo más fácil, para allanar el terreno.

-Rose, puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor, pues todos lo sabían ya. Ella era la única que no lo sabía.

Heidi, quien por cierto llevaba días mirándome con recelo, estaba expectante, como si no supiese como iba a reaccionar Rose.

-¿Que quieres cariño?

-Tengo que decirte algo.-Heidi se tensó. ¿Que diablos le pasa a la nueva?

-No se si asustarme o alegrarme.. ¿debería asustarme?

-No creo. Pero tus reacciones suelen ser extrañas, así que no se...

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

Heidi POV

Nadie me había dicho para que nos reuníamos, a pesar de que todos los demás parecían saber el porqué.

Y vi que Emmett iba a hablar con Rose.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?- el aire no entraba en mis pulmones, tenía miedo de la reacción de Rose al enterarse de que su marido desde hace años le pone los cuernos conmigo, una de sus mejores amigas.

-Rose, llevo días planeando esto. Te amo más que a mi vida, por eso hemos construido una casa para nosotros. Y ya se que no es especial, pues lo hacemos siempre, pero a parte de eso, te he comprado no solo el vestidor entero, con toda la nueva colección de Chanel y Dior..-Rose abrió la boca con una gran felicidad en sus ojos- sino que nos vamos de viaje romántico por todo el mundo por nuestra, que, luna de miel numero 20?

-Emmett, la última vez que nos casamos fue hace cinco años, y también fuimos de luna de miel.. será un viaje por todo el mundo, un viaje romántico, sexy, largo, pero no de luna de miel.

-Sí, porque nosotros también nos casamos. Todos en realidad, toda la familia renueva los votos!

Rose empezó a saltar de emoción, mientras los demás sonreían y reían ante su reacción.

Todos menos yo. No podía entender como después de varias semanas viéndonos a escondidas podía engañar así a su mujer.

No podía aguantar más.

-¿De que vas?

-Perdona, ¿que dices tu ahora?, ¿que te pasa?

-Sabes muy bien qué me pasa. No me puedo creer que en vez de contarle lo nuestro a tu mujer, hagas el paripé de que la quieres mucho y de que la vas a amar para siempre.

-Emmett, ¿que dice esta?

-Y yo que sé, habrá bebido mucha sangre de un perro yonki, yo que sé

-No te atrevas a reírte de mí. Esta tarde hemos estado juntos en el prado, como cada día de los últimos 3 meses.

-Heidi, yo no sé con quién has estado tú, pero mi marido ha estado conmigo toda la tarde, haciendo.. bueno, hemos estado juntos toda la tarde. No se ha movido de mi lado. ¿Estás segura de que no era un sueño, o una fantasía?

-Creo que no, Rose.-dijo Jasper- Puedo saber que siente, y en las últimas semanas está muy confusa. Amor, arrepentimiento, como un amor prohibido...

-Sí, yo lo he visto. He visto que se estaba viendo con alguien, pero no veía quien, como si ese vampiro tuviese el poder de impedir que le veamos.

-A ver, a ver. Me estáis diciendo que Heidi está enrollada conmigo. Ella está enamorada de mí. Pero piensa que es prohibido porque yo estoy casado con Rose. Pero resulta que ella no está conmigo, sino con alguien que es igual que yo, como mi hermano gemelo o mi clon. ¿Estás segura de que no tienes problemas mentales, o sufres de alucinaciones? A Bella le pasaba...-Bella le lanzó una mirada asesina.- Pero si es muy bonito, sufrías alucinaciones por amor, es muy bonito, Cenicienta estaría orgullosa.

-Emmett, ¿quieres echar un pulso o solucionar esto?-dijo Bella metiéndose con él.

-Callaos los dos. Eso no ayuda.-dijo Carlisle.

-Ella dice la verdad.-intervino Edward por primera vez.-Veo las imágenes en su mente. Es Emmett, o alguien como él, al menos.

-Emmett no es. Llevamos juntos todas las tardes desde que vinimos aquí. De compras, en hoteles, en la playa, viajando, corriendo.. haciendo..travesuras-añadió Rose. Esto último con una risa pervertida.

-La cuestión es, sino es Emmett, quién está liándose con Heidi?

- - - - – - - – - – - -

Hola de nuevo! Andrea al habla. Muchas gracias por leer nuestra historia. Espero que os guste el capitulo, y que dejéis reviews! Por favor, que no recibo un review desde hace muucho tiempo!

Muchísimas gracias, al menos, ya que no hay reviews, cuando veo las visitas que recibimos me hacéis muy feliz! :D

Nos vemos pronto, el próximo capítulo lo hará Carlota! :D


	11. Carroñeros

Jasper POV

Era inevitable sentir, como siempre, el silencio incomodo de los misterios. El aturdimiento de toda la familia me debilitaba en exceso a pesar de que no deberíamos sorprendernos por lo que pasa. Es algo normal que siempre tengamos problemas que resolver o misterios a los que prestar nuestra ayuda. Al fin y al cabo, somos una familia de seres mitológicamente extraordinarios y no nos rendimos. Quizá la vida nos los depara como pruebas para llegar a nuestro tan ansiado destino final.

Rosalie está furiosa. Alice sorprendida. Carlisle pensativo y Esme asustada. A Emmett le agrada la idea de que haya alguien como él o incluso, me atrevería a decir, de haberse acostado ficticiamente con Heidi. Es inevitable no fijarse en sus curvas de escándalo y su rostro angelical. Sus largas piernas blancas como el mármol, interminables gracias a los tacones o su pelo negro como el carbón y lacio recorriéndole la espalda sin apariencia de final. Pero lo externo no es lo único que importa, y es que Heidi peca de una excesiva confianza en ella misma, así como de un egoísmo superficial. No es oro todo lo que reluce, aunque siento que Heidi tiene un carácter de hierro que sido endurecido poco a poco por alguna situación que desconocemos.

Ella esta pasiva ahora mismo, se siente engañada y frustrada. Acostarse con alguien a quien aparentemente conoces pero no es más que un espejismo debe ser algo aterrador, no sin más una experiencia extraordinaria solo por el hecho de que alguien como nosotros con un don impecable ronda por los alrededores.

-Démosle caza- digo en un arrebato de furia.

-No es tan fácil, cariño- dice Alice con aparente tranquilidad, aunque concentrada en el errante.- Se mueve rápido.

-¿De verdad pensabas que te habías acostado conmigo?- suelta Emmett dirigiéndose a Heidi, en un intento por relajar la tensión.

-Cállate, cabeza hueca!- chilla Heidi sin captar la broma.

-Vale, vale, tranquila. Solo era una broma.

-Debes entenderla, Emmett, la han engañado durante tres meses. Es normal que este confusa y furiosa.- aclara Esme.

De repente, a Alice le da un espasmo. Una visión que ha surgido de la nada. El hostil ha tomado una decisión en torno a nosotros o en torno a Heidi. Edward está en el mismo estado ausente en el que esta Alice. Los dos parecen ser clarividentes, aguantados por seres sobre naturales que en cualquier momento los dejaran ir y caerán en el vacío. Sucede, los dos se encorvan al acabar la visión.

-¿Qué?- pregunto inesperadamente.

-La quiere matar.- concluye Alice con una voz contundente y clara.

-Pero de una forma, lenta y dolorosa. Como un…

-Carroñero.- termina Carlisle.

- ¿Un Carroñero? ¿Qué es eso?- Dice Heidi sorprendida.

-Es algo así como un asesino de vampiros. Suele escoger a sus víctimas por un rasgo en concreto, las seduce y las mata. Todos siguen el mismo modus operandi aunque se han encontrado variantes en cuanto al modo de proceder y por supuesto, en cuanto a las víctimas. Es como nosotros aunque no siente placer alguno matando humanos, lo siente matando a vampiros de un modo lento y doloroso, como ha dicho Edward.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Son sádicos. Gente que caza humanos por que lo necesita y que caza vampiros por diversión. Juegan con ellos. – Dice Rosalie con un hilo de voz, hasta ahora no había hablado.- Los torturan tanto psicológicamente como físicamente. En tu caso, este vampiro lo tenis más fácil al tener un don, te embauco con sus artes.

-Lo que quiere decir Rosalie, es que si no le damos caza primero, el te dará caza antes.- simplificó Carlisle.

Heidi abrumada por la situación se sentó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando evadirse de la situación aunque sin conseguirlo.

-Pero no has de preocuparte por nada, estaremos con los cinco sentidos alerta para que no te pase nada. Por ahora lo único que sabemos de él es que puede adoptar la forma que quiera y que ronda por aquí…

-Espera Carlisle, ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?- preguntó Alice.

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de que ronda por aquí?

-No lo otro.

-¿Lo de que cambia de forma?

-Si…- Alice se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos- Por eso no puedo verlo con toda claridad: no se mantiene en su forma original, si no que va cambiando según le apetece o según le convenga. Parece que sabe cómo funcionamos y que es lo que hacemos. ¿Edward puedes captarlo?

-No, para nada.

-Inténtalo otra vez. Expande tu onda. Concéntrate.

Edward cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Se quedó ausente mientras todos le mirábamos, esperando alguna señal, pero nada. Podía sentir como ansiaba encontrar algo, lo impaciente que estaba. Lo inseguro que se encontraba y las ganas imperdurables de proteger a Bella.

-¿Qué intentas…?

-Shht- me interrumpió Alice.

Pasaron otros minutos. Edward seguía ausente, perdido en su mente, buscando a la de otra persona que ni siquiera sabemos cómo piensa, ni lo que piensa. No sabemos cómo es, ni lo que hace habitualmente.

-Ya está!- chillo Edward, todos saltamos de la sorpresa menos Alice.

-Lo sabía… ¿Qué has oído?

-Solo piensa en ella, repite su nombre una y otra vez sin cansarse. Es evidente que está al acecho pero no sé cuándo quiere atacar. No oigo nada más en su cabeza que el nombre de Heidi.

-Pues si es así, tenemos un problema.- interviene Emmett, aunque como siempre tarde y mal.

-Mis visiones no son claras, siempre lo veo de espaldas, y la última ha sido aterradora. Lo hará de noche, en esta casa. En un día en el que habrá tormenta y el árbol de delante de casa caerá con un gran estruendo, aplastando la mitad del inmueble. Pero… lo que no se es porque no haremos algo para prevenirlo.

-Quizá no estemos en casa.

-Heidi, por alguna razón, sí que estará y sola. La habremos dejado sola sin motivo aparente.

-Alice, ¿Estas segura de la visión?- pregunta Edward, agarrándola por los hombros.

-Totalmente segura.


	12. Look Who's Hunting

Alice POV

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que el árbol había derrumbado parte de nuestra casa. Estábamos a la espera de que apareciese el carroñero. Llevábamos días esperando a que llegase, realmente. Lo habíamos buscado, rastreado e incluso seguido sus pensamientos, pero no logramos encontrarle.

Heidi empezaba a desesperarse. Un vampiro psicópata se había obsesionado con ella y quería matarla. Era normal que estubiese asustada.

Tratamos de oponernos a su plan de ofrecerse como cebo, pero Jasper, Edward y Rosalie aceptaron. Pensaron que sería una buena idea.

Dejamos a Heidi en casa de Edward y Bella y nos refugiamos en casa. Esperamos horas. Ni rastro del carroñero. Edward no le detectaba y Jasper tampoco. Yo rebuscaba en su futuro pero no veía nada. Llegamos a considerar la teoría de que algun vampiro le habría matado.

Ibamos a buscar a Heidi cuando entró en nuestra casa.

-¿Ha pasado algo?-dijo Esme.-Pareces preocupada

-No, no ha pasado nada. Simplemente pensaba que vendría a por mí.-dijo ella. Se la notaba incómoda, pero decidí no darle importancia.

-Bueno, si nos permitís, Bella y yo vamos de caza. No perdáis a Heidi de vista. No queremos que pase nada.

Edward POV

Salimos corriendo cogidos de la mano. Hacia días que no cazábamos y nuestros ojos eran negros como el carbón. Encontramos unos ciervos y, por suerte para mí, un puma.

Una vez estubimos llenos, nos sentamos en la hierba. Ella estaba entre mis brazos y retiró su escudo. Pude ver en su mente su preocupación, pero también su amor y ciertas imágenes de qué quería hacer una vez hubiésemos matado a ese vampiro. La besé con todo el amor del mundo.

Estubimos unas horas así. Simplemente el uno en los brazos del otro. Disfrutando del silencio y de la compañía.

-¿Por qué crees que no atacó?-dijo Bella.-No creo que haya muerto.

-Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero no sé qué pensar. Le ofrecimos a Heidi en bandeja, y no vino. La dejamos bastante lejos de nosotros. No podría saber que era una trampa.

-¿No oíste nada?

-Nada. Y, créeme, es realmente frustrante. Él quiere a Heidi. Lo he oído.

Bella me miraba. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y parecía muy concentrada. Cuando iba a preguntar, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y apareció miedo en ellos.

-¿Y si no quiere a Heidi?

-¿Cómo? Creo que no te sigo. Yo le oí. Solo pensaba en ella. En su sangre.

-Vale, míralo así. Tu mataste a humanos durante un tiempo,¿ verdad?

-Sí. No me enorguyezco de ello, pero sí. ¿A que viene eso ahora?

-¿Cómo conseguías tus victimas?

-Me hacía pasar por otras personas. Me vestía de manera elegante, jugaba con ellas si eran mujeres. Si eran hombres, me hacía pasar por su amigo.

-Exacto. Te hacías pasar por otra persona. ¿Y si él está haciendo lo mismo? Piénsalo. Ha estado con Heidi a solas muchísimas veces. ¿Por qué no la mató entonces? Ella no nos había dicho nada, no contaba con nuestra protección. Él quería que supiésemos que iba a por ella…

Entonces lo vi. Me di cuenta.

-El va a por nosotros.

Heidi POV

No quería exponerme como un cebo, pero era mejor eso que estar encerrada en casa todo el día sin espacio personal. Mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas.

Pasaron varias horas, pero no vino. Estaba sentada en el antiguo sofá de Bella cuando se me ocurrió salir a cazar. Había visto algun que otro ciervo cerca, así que no saldría del perímetro de seguridad, ya que si él venía, Edward podría ubicarnos.

Estaba cazando cuando oí a Alice.

-Heidi. Me habías asustado, he ido a buscarte y no te he encontrado. Pensaba que te había pasado algo.

-Perdón. Necesitaba cazar.-la miré con arrepentimiento.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Hemos ideado un plan. Carmen y Eleazar tienen una casa cerca de Noruega, a unos 10 minutos corriendo. Hemos pensado en ir unos días, para protegerte.

-OK.¿ Cuando vamos?

-Ahora.-gritó-La última es tonta.

Y dicho eso, salió corriendo. Llegó antes, obviamente, ella ya sabía todos mis movimientos.

La casa era bastante pequeña, pero era decente. Una vez entramos, me dijo:

-Yo voy a buscar a los demás y a buscar tus cosas. Carlisle está en camino. Llegará en..-se puso los dedos en la frente y cerró los ojos-tres minutos.

Acabó de hablar y salió corriendo. Sin darme tiempo a hablar.

Iba a hacer un tour por la casa, cuando oí pasos. Me giré, pensando que era Carlisle, y lo único que noté fue ver a Alice saltando encima de mí. Después, oscuridad.

Alice POV

Estábamos sentados en el salón cuando mis padres, Jasper, Emmett y Rose dijeron que se iban de caza. Nosotras estubimos de acuerdo. Hacía días que no cazaban.

Heidi estaba un poco más relajada, pues pensaba que el carroñero ya no la perseguia. Nos quedamos solas y decidimos hablar. Conocernos más.

-Heidi, nunca me has hablado de tu pasado.

-Ni tu del tuyo, Alice.

-Bueno, no recuerdo nada de mi vida humana. Según tengo entendido, estaba en una especie de psiquiátrico porque ya entonces tenía visiones. James me perseguía, y para evitar que muriese, otro vampiro que se supone que me protegía, me transformó. Cuando desperté, tube una visión de Jasper y eso es todo.

-Ajá…

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó entre nosotras. Era algo extraño.

Sonó mi movil. Era Edward.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Alice, ¿dónde estás?

-En casa.

-¿Quién está contigo?

-Heidi

-Alice, sal de ahí, corriendo.

-Ed, ¿Qué pasa?

-Heidi está muerta. No ha ardido, así que podremos volver a tenerla entre nosotros.

-Eso no puede ser. Ellá está aquí, conmigo.

Y, por sorprendente que parezca, no vi venir lo que pasó después. Heidi saltó encima de mí y mi cabeza salió volando.

Jasper POV

No,no,no,no,no.

Esto no estaba bien. No podia ser verdad.

El carroñero estaba con Alice, haciéndose pasar por Heidi, a la cual había matado antes. Ella estaba perfectamente, claro. No había hecho ninguna hoguera. Heidi no era el objetivo. Lo eramos nosotros.

Estábamos llegando cuando vimos a Edward corriendo, gritándonos que nos diésemos prisa.

Alice ya no tenía la cabeza entre los hombros.

Rompí la puerta de casa, me dio absolutamente igual. Lo que vi inundó mis venas de ira.

Alice, o su cuerpo desmembrado, yacia en el suelo , y su cabeza a unos veinte metros. Heidi, o el vampiro que había adoptado su forma estaba preparando una hoguera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tiré a su cuello y le mordí. Gritó, mucho.

Podía haberle matado, pero quería torturarle. Nadie se atrevía a tocar a un ángel y salir impune. Le seguí mordiendo.

-¿Quién eres? Déjate ver, estúpido cobarde. Vuelve a tu forma normal y lucha como lo que eres.

Y, entonces, creo que si Rose decía que estaba embarazada , no nos habría sorprendido tanto.

-¿Tú otra vez?¿ No me vas a dejar tranquila ni en esta vida?-gritó Bella.

Entre mis brazos estaba Mike Newton.

**Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Perdón por tardar en actualizar. Prometo no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Espero reviews.**

**¿Os esperábais que fuese Mike nuestro vampiro carroñero?**

**Besos, y feliz navidad.**

**Andrea**


End file.
